Home Sweet Home
Home Sweet Home is the 7th episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. Plot synopsis * Skylar: I just got an email * It's from Caldera. * 9:34SaveLabRatsBree: Cool, what does it say? * 9:35Chase McFlySkylar: It's from my friend Scarlet * It says that there are mysterious goings-on on Caldera * 9:38SaveLabRatsBree: That's weird let's check it out * 9:39Chase McFlyChase: sorry Bree * Leo's coming * We must stay to wait for him * Skylar: Oliver, you can come with me instead * 9:55SaveLabRatsOliver: Sounds great! * 9:55Chase McFly(They get the transporter and head off) * Skylar: Well, it looks different than I remember * we're in my hometown premium City * 10:00SaveLabRatsOliver: Cool! * Looks like Rome * 10:01Chase McFlySkylar: We have a queen * Scarlett: Hello Skylar * 10:02SaveLabRatsSkylar: Hey Scarlett * 10:04Chase McFlyScarlett: Skylar, we need help * Somebody has come * 10:04SaveLabRatsSkylar: What's going on? * 10:04Chase McFlyA stranger arrived here * He overthrew the queen * Brought it all into revolt * The Opposition * It's controlling stuff now * Skylar: That's terrible * What should we do? * 10:31Chase McFlyScarlett: Come with me * Who is that? * 10:31SaveLabRatsSkylar: This is my friend * Oliver * 10:32Chase McFlyScarlett: Nice to meet you... * Scarlet presses a button * Oliver falls over * 10:33SaveLabRatsSkylar: What did you do?! * 10:33Chase McFlyScarlett: He is not essential to my plan * 10:33SaveLabRatsSkylar: What plan? * 10:34Chase McFlyScarlett: My plan for power * Come, come * You must do as I say or your friend will die * 10:34SaveLabRatsSkylar: You're leading the opposition! * 10:35Chase McFlyScarlett: Silence! * Meanwhile, On Earth... * There is a knock at the door * Leo: Bree? Chase? * You there? * 10:38SaveLabRatsyeah * Chase: Hey Leo. What's up? * 10:39Chase McFlyLeo: Just stopping by * On my favorite siblings * Don't tell Adam I said that * How have you guys been? * 10:41SaveLabRatsBree: Awesome! * I'm so glad you're here. We missed you so much! * 10:43Chase McFlyLeo: I missed you guys too * So, you guys want to know what's happened at the academy? * 10:45SaveLabRatsChase: Yeah * What happened? * 10:46Chase McFlyLeo: Daniel, Adam and I took over * Adam got sick * So we got Bob to take his place * Until he felt better * 10:48SaveLabRatsChase: I hope Adam gets better * 10:48Chase McFlyleo: Me too * Also, do you know our sister's name yet? * 10:50SaveLabRatsBree: It's Naomi * 10:51Chase McFlyLeo: Yep * 10:52SaveLabRatsI saw her last week * Bree: I can't wait to see her! * 10:53Chase McFlyLeo: Guys, I need to ask a favor * Big D and Mom are sort of neglecting me * Can you talk to them about that? * 10:54SaveLabRats)PM) * 10:54Chase McFlyOk * Leo: We lost another bionic student * 10:56SaveLabRatsChase: Who is it? * 10:57Chase McFlyI'm not sure his name * He wondered off yesterday * 10:58SaveLabRatsBree: That's terrible * 10:58Chase McFlyLeo: Maybe we can try solving this mystery * Also * May I have a tour * 10:58SaveLabRatsChase: Sure * 10:59Chase McFlyLeo: So did you hear about Big D's new invention? * It's called a capsule bed * Meanwhile, back on Caldera... * 11:05SaveLabRatsChase: Cool! * 11:06Chase McFlyScarlett: Skylar, get in the chamber next to me! * 11:06SaveLabRatsI can't wait to have one! * Appearances * Oliver Ross * Skylar Storm * Leo Dooley * Bree Davenport * Kaz Duncan * Chase Davenport * Victor Krane * Scarlett Notes & trivia * This episode is the 7th episode of Lab Rats: Elite Force rather than The List. * Oliver and Skylar begin their romance. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}